1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to displays and, more specifically, to maintaining the appearance of a display by reducing the appearance of optical effects on a display.
2. Background Discussion
Many computing devices use electronic displays to present information to a user. Such displays may be, for example, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), organic light emitting diode displays, cathode ray tube displays (“CRTs”) and so on. A number of computing devices may include displays and/or screens with touch panel functionality where the user may select options and interact with the computing device via the display.
In particular, the user may physically touch the computing device with a stylus, finger, or any other appropriate object to select an option displayed on the computing device screen. For example, a user may use a stylus to select a date on a calendar displayed on the screen and then proceed to type on a keyboard that may be displayed on the screen. As the user brings the stylus into contact with the screen, the cover lens may curve and contact the display located underneath due to the physical pressure exerted thereon by the stylus. To achieve a compact design, the cover lens may be positioned close to the display surface. The variation of cover lens position in production can also result in a contact with the display. These arrangements and contacts may give rise to optical effects that distort images on the screen.
Thus, a method of correcting optical effects that may occur on the display is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of providing a touch panel/cover lens that may be used with minimal optical distortion in the display.